I Kissed a Girl (Song)
I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry is featured in I Kissed a Girl, the seventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by Santana and Rachel with the rest of the New Directions girls providing back-up. It is sung after the girls defend Santana when she is insulted by a jock. They sing this on their way to the choir room where the majority of the song is then performed which everyone seems to enjoy. Lyrics Santana (Rachel): This was never the way I planned, (Not my intention) I got so brave, drink in hand (Lost my discretion) It's not what (I'm used to) Just wanna try you on (I'm curious for you) Rachel and Santana: Caught my attention Rachel and Santana with the Girls: I kissed a girl and I liked it, (Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick) I kissed a girl just to try it, (Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don't mind it) It felt so wrong, it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it Rachel (Santana): No I don't even know your name (It doesn't matter) You're my experimental game (Just human nature) It's not what good girls do, (Not how they should behave) My head gets so confused, Rachel and Santana: Hard to obey Rachel and Santana with the Girls: I kissed a girl and I liked it, (Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick) I kissed a girl just to try it, (Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don't mind it) It felt so wrong; it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl, and I liked it, I liked it Us girls we are so magical, Soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist, so touchable Too good to deny it Ain't no big deal; Santana: It's innocent Rachel and Santana with the Girls: I kissed a girl and I liked it, (Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick) I kissed a girl just to try it, (Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don't mind it) It felt so wrong; it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl, and I liked it, I liked it Trivia *This is the song that Tina used for her audition for the New Directions, making this the second time this song has been sung in Glee. *The second song sung by Tina that has been reused with different singers. The first was Tonight. Both reused versions were released, neither version featuring Tina was released as a single. Both I Kissed a Girl and Tonight feature Rachel. *Becca Tobin sang this song for her audition on Glee. * This song was sung again by Tina in the Season Six episode 2009. Gallery NDGirlsIKAGS2.png Rachel and Santana.png Rory GIF i kissed a girl.gif|Rory's Face during performance sugat santana britt.png|Sugar, Santana & Brittany quinn tina.png|Quinn & Tina ND girls.png|ND girls & Troubletones IKAGQuitt.png IKAGSantana.jpg IKAGSugarLopiece.png IKAGBrittana.jpg IKAGRachel.jpg IKAGFaberry.jpg IKAGPezberry.jpg Tumblr_m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o7_r1_250.gif IKAGRachcedes.png IKAGTina.png Tumblr mkvw24pn5Q1rzmt8uo1 250.gif QuinnNr31.gif Pezberry1.gif GleeGirlsNr2.gif i kissed a girl.png Tumblr mr1dhxof3Q1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mr1dhxof3Q1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mr1dhxof3Q1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mr1dhxof3Q1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mr1dhxof3Q1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mr1dhxof3Q1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mr1dhxof3Q1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mr1dhxof3Q1ra5gbxo8 250.gif I kissed a gril.png Tumblr my1681x7541qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three